Forgotten
by i'vedreamtalone
Summary: Things have changed, she had become the no-nonsense-all-buisness Allison Monroe. He knew that his Sonny was still inside Allison. And he knew that he'd do anything to lure her back out. Channy, rated T though it may just be K


DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SWAC. Thought it would be pretty obvious but nevermind.

Forgotten.

She wanted to forget. Forget his clear blue eyes and his shiny flaxen hair. Forget his devilish good looks and irresistable charm. It was hard, it was hard to forget, but so easy to be forgotton. Overlooked, one would say. He was gone, gone for bigger and better things. Chuckle City's Princess could only keep him for so long. That's what the tabloids said anyway. From Hollywood's Golden Couple to Hollywood's forgotten used-to-be, he was sucessful, rich and famous. And she? The "funny" girl from that _old show from ages ago._

Then one day, they met again. It had been years since she saw him but his boyish looks and signature smirk were still intact. Life was good for him.

"Sonny?"

He saw her first, he couldn't stop himself from saying his ex lover's name. It just seemed so natural, it just rolled off his tongue. The name was so very comforting and familiar, like his favourite jumper. It was like as though the flame had almost relit. _Almost. _

She stiffened up. She had worked so hard to get him out of her mind, out of her heart. He was never really gone, just covered, hidden. The pain was still there too, never gone, just dulled.

"Actually, it's Allison now."

Her reply was cold and quiet, definitely not the warm voice he had envisioned. _Allison? What had happed to his Sonny? His Sonny? No. Not yours anymore, haven't been for a long time. he thought._

"Son- I mean, Allison, what changed?"

She could feel tears running down her cheeks, she wiped them off furiously. What changed? He decided to grow up and he left her, still a child. She had to grow up. She had to accept that she was in his way, a roadblock to his stupid career . "What happened between you and Sonny Monroe?" they would ask. "She...she needed to focus more on her career. We grew up." he would answer. But that was a lie. She didn't grow up. She continued to mourn over him for days, weeks, months, years like a love sick teenager.

She shot daggers at him with her eyes. "You." she said, icy cold.

A wave of guilt washed over him.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"No, you're not! You're sorry now, when you have a great career and millions of movie deals. You're sorry now, when you have a dozen of girls fawning over you each day. You're sorry now, when I am a sad Hollywood has-been! Why weren't you sorry when I sent you crazy amounts of letters each week? Why is it that I never even got ONE reply back from you? You weren't sorry, no, you were having the time of you life! Well you know what? Screw you Chad, screw you. It's far too late for apologies. Far too late." she exclaimed to him.

Her words may be of hate but deep down, it was all out of love. She couldn't let herself be another roadblock, another distraction to his career. It was his prime time. It pained her to say the words to Chad because she knew that if she would let herself, she would take him back in a heartbeat.

"Sonny-" he started.

"Allison."

"Right. Allis- You know what? Screw it. Sonny, you were always my Sonny-"

"I haven't been Sonny for a long time, Chad."

She cut him off again. It was easy, in many ways to cut him off, not only speech wise. It seemed so simple to cut off his strings at first, snip snip. But then she realised that those strings were made of steel and would forever be attatched to her heart.

"Well to me, you'll always going to be my Sonny. I know what I did was wrong. And I want to fix things."

"Really Chad? Do you really?"

She flushed a deep red when she realised why that line seemed so familiar. It was one of his "things", a game they liked to play, along with the "Fine, Fine, Good, Good..." nonsense. But that was a long time ago. When she was still Sonny, when she was all about making people laugh. But things have changed, she had become the no-nonsense-all-buisness Allison Monroe.

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a small smile.

Inside, he knew that _his Sonny _was still inside Allison. And he knew that he'd do anything to lure her back out.

* * *

bahaha... I wasn't going to post this since I wrote it when I couldn't sleep and was slightly angty.

I might continue, I might not...

depends if you like it?

review please.


End file.
